


The tell fella

by Bookwormandcheezitlover



Series: Mcyt requests :D [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Original Character, I have the power to many as many trans fanfics as I want, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), autistic author, autistic ranboo, hurt/comfort?, i need to get better at tagging, life is good, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormandcheezitlover/pseuds/Bookwormandcheezitlover
Summary: “Don’t endermen like not have like genitals, so they don’t have a gender?”  Ranboo looked at purpled and nodded for confirmation. Elvy spoke in a rushed and worried tone  “ why happened that made you say it was a code green!!?!” Purpled chuckled awkwardly and averted Eeries eyes to the ground like when a parent is scolding you.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mcyt requests :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108655
Kudos: 55





	The tell fella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Purpled and Ranboo, that's it. Maybe they met each other in bedwars and hit it off? Become friends for like 4-5 months, and when Ranboo joins the Dream SMP; Purpled is there who runs to him, who embraces him in a hug and stuff? I dunno, i just need fluff.
> 
> I'm sorry, this took forever to write, I figured out I was trans, it's been a crazy fucking 2020 & 2021! I hope it's ok, I added purpled and ranboo as trans. I will make a part two of them meeting again in the dream SMP. And the person who requested this, I hope you enjoy ! If there is anything I forgot to put as a content warning please tell me other than that; I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I think Zuzu is a gender neutral term for parent, i'm not sure  
> 
> 
> trigger warning/Content warning: transphobia (briefly mention twice), cursing, bullying, hinted murder ( but its not described at all), and stimming

Purpled was just hanging out in the lobby, before eerie bedwars game; by the alleyway where they sell potions drugs. Ee noticed a group of people pushing around this tall guy, messing around with them, shouting about something to the tall fella, Purpled mumbled to eerieself “ maybe they’re an endermen hybrid or something..people are judgment towards hostile hybrids ” referring to the tall fella, looking at purple particles surrounding the tall fella. A smug-looking guy grabbed a water bottle and poured it over the tall fella, the water slashed everywhere mainly hitting their hands and hair. The tall fella or well endermen now confirmed, screeched, as the water burned their skin. Purpled rushed over and tried to push the group away to give the tall fella space. Purpled exclaimed,” Can everyone please give them a little bit of space!!” The tall fella was tear eyed clutching his hand and was wiping away their tears. Purpled noticed that the group of people was surrounding them, so Ee grabbed them by the wrists and ran away. 

Ee ran towards the book store, where the boss, Elvy was really kind to everyone; kinda like a second parent. Purpled once Eerie reached the door, rapidly knocking on the door shouting “ ELLLLVVYYY OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE CODE GREEN CODE GREEN I REPEAT CODE GREENNNNN!!”. Elvy unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a messy elf, covered with dried paint. Elvy opened the door wider and let them in, as they were walking in Purpled asked Mx. tall fella” what’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking, also why were those guys fucking bullying around you?” The tall fella answered with a raspy tone; while trying to dry their hair with a napkin they had in their pocket; “Oh, my name is Ranboo, and I don’t know they were shouting about how like I can’t change my gender because that’s the gender I was born as; they were just being transphobia” Purpled asked confused as they approached the couch while screeching ee head; “Don’t endermen like not have like genitals, so they don’t have a gender?” Ranboo looked at purpled and nodded for confirmation. Elvy spoke in a rushed and worried tone “ why happened that made you say it was a code green!!?!” Purpled chuckled awkwardly and averted Eeries eyes to the ground like when a parent is scolding you. Elvy singed in relief “ you’re not hurt, thank the endermen!” as she looked over to purpled and ranboo. Elvy became serious and said to the both of them “who hurt you?” they asked in a worried and concerned tone. Purpled grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back to where Ranboo and Elvy were. 

Ranboo answered “Just some transphobic pieces of shit”. Purpled spits out ee soda all over eerieself, started laughing because the word transphobic means they are scared of trans people. Purpled blurted out ”they fear our power!” Ee fell onto the floor laughing eerieself butt off. Ranboo asked with curiosity while staring at their hands “ we have powers..?”. Elvy signed with relief “ well, I’m glad, you both are ok mentally … I think?”.  
Elvy smiled as they got an idea, they flapped their hands in excitement “I just got an idea, I’ll be right back!!” they shouted as they ran into the backroom. Ranboo asked purpled with curiosity “Is Elvy your parent, she? he? they seem to care for you?” ranboo switched to different pronouns not being sure what they identify as. Purpled smiled and answered ranboo “ They are my Zuzu, yes and their pronouns are they/them, they have the nonbinary flag pin on their jacket”. 

Ranboo asked confused but curious “What’s a nonbinary flag? Is it like a kingdom? “  
Purpled looked at ranboo shocked and went to answer their question but Elvy zoomed into the room, out of breath, with their hands full of colorful pieces of cloths. Elvy screamed with joy and smiled” it’s sleepover time bitches!! But only if you want to” they added. Ranboo asked with confusion “ What’s a sleepover?”. Purpled answered out “ it’s like hanging out with your friends but you sleep in the same house”. Ranboo smiled and flapped their hands and started rocking in excitement “ That sounds fun, I wanna have a sleepover!!”. Purpled nodded in agreement “Yeah, they are always fun with Elvy! And we could explain to you the pride flags!”. 

Elvy smiled and thought to themself ‘ those two are gonna be great friends, I’m happy purpled made a friend, they are always alone and by themself’. Elvy announced “ come on, let’s get dressed in onesies!” and showed them the back room which has rose of clothes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got dressed 

Ranboo was wearing a cookie monster onesies. Purpled was wearing a Mike Wazowski onesies. Elvy was wearing a dinosaur onesie. They all were sitting down on pillows and blankets, by the library, chilling by the fire, chatting about pride flags, and explains everything about them. They started to have a pillow fight, Purpled won. They ate junk food and candy-like Cheetos, popcorn, cheezits, and airhead extreme. They were drinking sprite. Ranboo was getting sleepy, so they leaned against purpled and put their head on Ee’s shoulder, and fell asleep with a smile on their face. Purpled and Elvy continued to chat about the books they have read and imaging having powers. Purpled was the next one to fall asleep, Ee leaned eeries head onto ranboo head and fell asleep with a smile and Eeries face. Ee’s had a friend now, they won’t be lonely anymore. Elvy smiled at the kids sleeping peacefully and got up to take care of some business, They defined didn’t go and ‘teach the transphobic a lesson’. After they were done, they went home and showered, got dressed in a shark onesies, and went to sleep into their little fort on the ground with a blanket leaning against the door, with a smile on their face.


End file.
